Treasure Planet High School (TPHS)
by CaptainAmeliaDelbertDopplerFan
Summary: Ever wonder what Treasure Planet would've been like if Amelia and Delbert met in High School? What about if Sarah was there too? What if when they all met, Amelia was dating someone else? No? Well, I have. Romance, jealousy, breakups, rumors! Everything we love about High School! -.- So, review if you have any ideas for this story... It might be a bit long and I love suggestions!


**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? I'm back! I've really missed writing my stories. I just had this whole thing going on with me needing 3 surgeries on my ankle in the last 6 months, plus school has been just awful… **

**So, for this story, I wondered, what if we throw out the whole Treasure Planet Voyage aspect of the movie? What if Delbert and Amelia actually ended up meeting in high school? How would everything be different when they meet for the TP voyage? So, this story should be pretty long. ENJOY! **

Amelia Smollet, not yet Captain, sat in her desk, quietly sliding her books into her backpack. She occasionally looked up at the clock, trying to seem less anxious to get out of there. As soon as the final bell rang, she slid out of her chair and hurried for the door, then stopped by her locker.

"Amelia!"

She spun around at hearing her name being called, then rolled her eyes when she saw her best friend, Jackie, running towards her. Jackie was medium-height, curvy, dark-haired, blue-eyed, and hyperactive. Which was why most people wondered why she and Amelia were best friends.

"Aren't you excited for Summer Vaca?" Jackie asked, bouncing on her toes as she unlocked her locker.

"I suppose so. I'll probably be studying most of the time."Amelia grabbed her favorite blue headband out of her own locker and slid it gently on her head. It stuck out like a sore thumb in all her bright red hair, but it matched her light blue blouse and blue jeans.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're trying to get into the Academy or whatever. Meh." Jackie helped Amelia pull her papers and magnets off of the inside of her locker, occasionally tossing a magnet she liked into her own bag.

"I told you Jackie, I need to do something productive with my life." Amelia said, tossing various papers with numbers from tons of guys on them, then closing her door gently.

The other big difference between the two was the fact that every single guy at Montressor High seemed to have a crush on Amelia, but they all saw Jackie as a little sister.

"Being a normal adult is productive, Meli." Jackie grumbled as she slammed her own locker door.

"You're so dramatic, Jackie." Amelia pulled her backpack over her shoulder and started walking out of the building.

"I'm not the one about to run off to go fight in wars and crap." Jackie laughed as she turned to follow.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a piece of paper floating down from Amelia's door.

"Amelia, I think you dropped something."

Amelia looked down, walked back, then bent and picked it up. She groaned and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Just another love letter. Let's go."

"What? Why don't you read these?"

"Because that's not why I come to school." Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"Whyyyyyy would you not want to read a love letter? I never get these things! Hm… Since you don't wanna read this, can I?" Jackie threw her hands up, waving the letter in Amelia's face.

Amelia turned and continued walking towards the parking lot. She ignored the grins and whistles from various guys as she walked past them.

"Jackie, you can read them if you want. I don't care what you do with them."

"Great! Hm. This one's short." Jackie unfolded the paper as they walked, then giggled.

"What is it, Jackie?"

"Who is… 'Deelburt?'"

"What?"

"Right here." Jackie pointed at the paper, near the very beginning. "It says, 'My friend Deelburt has a crush on you.'"

Amelia fought back a giggle.

"I think that's pronounced 'Delbert', Jackie."

Jackie blinked, then smiled widely.

"I knew that… I just wanted you to look at the note. And you did!" Jackie laughed.

Amelia sighed and tossed her bag into the trunk of her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jackie."

"We should do something fun during class tomorrow since it's the last day!"

"Maybe, if you can convince our teachers."

"I'll try." Jackie laughed.

"Bye, Jackie." Amelia slid into the driver's seat and turned the key.

Jackie skipped off to her own car, giggling insanely.

Amelia rolled her eyes and started to pull off, when she heard a loud thump on the side of her car, followed by a groan.

"What was that?" she gasped as she climbed out.

Her heart jumped when she saw that someone had run right into her car. He lifted his head, and his blue eyes met her green ones. He shook his head, obviously a bit shaken, and Amelia couldn't help but smile at how his dark brown hair fit him quite nicely.

"S-Sorry about that… I forgot my contacts at home, so I can't really see." The boy stood up and grabbed his bag that he dropped, then faced Amelia.

"It's fine. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm surprisingly just scratched up." He laughed, then stuck his hand out. "I'm Mike."

"Amelia."

"Hm…Amelia Smollet?"

"Yes…" Amelia narrowed her eyes, wary.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna 'fanboy' over you." Mike laughed. "I'm kinda new to the school. I'm a Teacher's Assistant from a different school, but they put me over here when the teacher I TA'd for retired suddenly. I've just heard about you."

"Hopefully all good things." Amelia smiled.

"Mostly I heard that you were beautiful. I'm glad to see that's true… Practically an understatement."

Amelia struggled to fight back the blush that spread over her cheeks.

"Well, thank you. I don't mean to be rude but I must really get going. I've got exams to study for."

"Hm. I thought it was the end of the school year."

"It is. I'm studying to join the Academy soon."

"Really? That's really cool."

Amelia just smiled, then took a few steps back towards her car door. Mike followed her.

"My father doesn't think so, but oh well, you can't please everyone."

"Yeah…" Mike held the door open for her then gently closed her when she was in. "Again, sorry for running into the side of your car."

"It's alright." Amelia smiled at him.

"Um…Amelia? How about I make it up to you? Maybe we could have lunch together sometime before you head off to the military?" Mike asked, leaning against the car a little.

Amelia thought for a moment. Ever since her Freshman Year, she had promised herself to stay single so she wouldn't have to worry about emotional attachments when she finally did get into the Academy. But Mike seemed nice enough, and it was only one little lunch.

"I think I'd like that."

"R-Really? Cool! I mean…Um… How about tomorrow?"

"I'll have to cancel all my other dates then." Amelia smirked.

"Well don't I feel special." Mike laughed and took a step back from the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Amelia blushed and put her car in gear.

"See ya."

Amelia drove off, her heart pounding as she realized what had just happened. All those years of telling guys, handsome guys, 'no'. All those teachers she asked if she could sit away from everyone else so the guys couldn't ogle her. All those girls who made fun of her for still being single… All of that hard work staying independent, and one guy collides accidently into the side of her car and she accepts a lunch date.

With her hands shaking, Amelia kept one hand on the wheel, and the other shoved into her pocket as she fished out her phone, she scrolled through the contacts until she got to "Jackie", the tapped 'call'.

"Hello? Amelia?"

"Jackie. We need to talk."

"What's going on?"

"I have a date tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

**A/N: Welp, that's chapter one! I hope it was long enough! Lol anyway, please review with your ideas and comments. I'm gonna need tons of help from you guys to make this story great! I'll probably be posting later today (5/16/14), so if you have any ideas for the next chappie, post them quick! So… REVIEW! C ya! 3**


End file.
